


Ruina

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Angst, Drabble, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasem nie można pozwolić, by coś pozostało w ruinie</p><p>Prompt 19. Ruina<br/>(Wersja Trzecia)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruina

**Author's Note:**

> To już ostatnia wersja tego prompta. Taki był mój pierwszy zamysł na niego, a jednak wyszły jeszcze dwie? Jak myślicie, która najlepsza?

Stojąc przed upadłym budynkiem, nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego prawdziwy dom był ruiną. Minęły dopiero dwa miesiące od Bitwy o Hogwart, jednak przez ten czas szkoła powinna choć trochę się podnieść. A jednak była w tym samym, opłakanym stanie.  
Każdy musiał dojść do siebie, opłakać zmarłych, odnaleźć sens życia na nowo. Jednak on nie mógł pozwolić, by zapomniano o tej szkole. Była nadzieją dla kolejnych pokoleń. Miała jeszcze wychować wielu wielkich czarodziei.  
Harry stracił swój pierwszy dom przez Voldemorta. W Dolinie Godryka nadal odwiedzanego jego ruiny. Nie mógł pozwolić by i to zepsuł Tom. O ten dom Harry będzie walczył.


End file.
